


Ad Astra per Aspera

by Frammenti90



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Another ending for Star Wars, Ben Solo Deserved Better, Darkness, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, Italiano | Italian, Memories, No Spoilers, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, TRoS not exist
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frammenti90/pseuds/Frammenti90
Summary: "Sentiva freddo.Un freddo che la perforava sino al midollo, come se l’intera Galassia avesse risucchiato tutto il calore esistente risputandolo fuori sotto forma di piccole gocce di ghiaccio rovente." (...)"Era riuscita a salvare ciò che rimaneva della Resistenza e trovare un luogo ben nascosto che il Primo Ordine avrebbe faticato a scovare, ma non era riuscita a portare in salvo l’unica persona che stava gridando davvero aiuto. Una richiesta inconscia e straziante, un urlo silenzioso proveniente dal profondo di un anima sopita. "
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1 - Under the Rain

#  **Ad Astra per Aspera**

##  **Capitolo 1: Under the Rain**

###  _**Sistema sconosciuto.  
Pianeta non identificato.** _

  
  
Sentiva freddo.  
Un freddo che la perforava sino al midollo, come se l’intera Galassia avesse risucchiato tutto il calore esistente risputandolo fuori sotto forma di piccole gocce di ghiaccio rovente.  
Si sentiva debole sotto quella pioggia scrosciante che batteva oramai da ore infinite. Avrebbe voluto alzarsi da quella roccia, smettere di sentire i vestiti e i capelli zuppi appiccicati alla pelle, smettere di guardare quel mare in tempesta e ritornare sul Millennium Falcon, ma i suoi muscoli non rispondevano ai comandi del suo cervello.  
Continuava a fissare quel groviglio di onde scure, mulinelli di vento e acqua che sbattevano senza tregua contro la scogliera, stringendo fra le mani quella spada spezzata in due parti, oramai inutilizzabile.  
Non la guardava, non riusciva a staccare l’attenzione da quell’orizzonte scuro, in preda a convulsioni di rabbia e ira. Era come se quel continuo movimento riuscisse ad allontanare tutti i pensieri e tutte le sensazioni che stavano facendo esplodere la sua testa e il suo cuore.  
Se avesse smesso di perdersi in quelle onde, sarebbe tornata a quell’istante, quel febbrile istante in cui il silenzio e il freddo avevano rapito il suo cuore, facendola vacillare in un abisso senza fine.  
Era riuscita a salvare ciò che rimaneva della Resistenza e trovare un luogo ben nascosto che il Primo Ordine avrebbe faticato a scovare, ma non era riuscita a portare in salvo l’unica persona che stava gridando davvero aiuto. Una richiesta inconscia e straziante, un urlo silenzioso proveniente dal profondo di un anima sopita. Un grido fatto di dolore e disperazione che non proveniva dal nuovo Leader Supremo, cresciuto fra i sibili dell’oscurità più cupa, ma da quel bambino che ancora crede al calore dei raggi del sole.  
Non lo aveva salvato, non aveva afferrato quella mano agguantata, nonostante il suo volto dilaniato dal dolore le avesse trafitto l’animo. Era riuscita a fare l’unica cosa che tutto l’universo aveva sempre fatto con lui: abbandonarlo.  
Strinse più forte la spada, mentre rivoli d’acqua le scivolavano sulle guance mischiandosi al sale delle lacrime.  
Sentiva il calore del metallo imprimersi nella carne come un artiglio e la vibrazione della roccia ad ogni colpo d’onda.  
Il vento la raggelava, paralizzandola. Si sentiva stanca, indebolita e vuota. Vuota come non lo era mai stata prima. Nemmeno su Jakku.  
Chewbacca le aveva portato più volte da mangiare, ma lei lo aveva sempre rimandato indietro senza toccare cibo.  
Non aveva fame, né tanto meno aveva voglia di parlare di quanto era accaduto, e questo il wookiee lo aveva ben compreso. Probabilmente anche lui stava provando lo stesso dolore perché davanti ai suoi rifiuti non insisteva mai, non emetteva alcun suono o lamento. Si limitava ad accarezzarle la spalla e andar via a testa bassa.  
Rey avrebbe voluto dirgli almeno “ _Grazie_.”, ma non riusciva a trovare la forza per articolare nemmeno una singola parola. Non riusciva a capire cosa le stesse accadendo o, forse, lo sapeva perfettamente: non voleva solo ammetterlo.  
Perché era pienamente conscia che tutta quella paura che le si stava appiccicando addosso come acqua era causata da lui, da quell’anima tradita gettatasi nelle pieghe dell’inferno.  
Sapeva che se si fosse voltata, non lo avrebbe visto al suo fianco, non avrebbe percepito la sua presenza o sentito la sua voce… Benché al principio odiasse quella connessione, ora era spaventata dall’idea di non poterlo più percepire accanto a lei, quasi la stessero privando di una parte di se stessa.  
Ci volle parecchio tempo prima che si decidesse ad alzarsi.  
Era consapevole che stesse facendo preoccupare i suoi amici e che il Generale Organa meritasse di sapere quanto accaduto sullo Star Destroyer, ma non si sentiva abbastanza lucida per poterlo fare.  
Era ormai tardi: la notte era calata su quel pianeta, oscurandone l’intera superficie e la fortezza rinvenuta nei pressi della spiaggia, abbandonata ma piuttosto ben messa, sarebbe stata un ottima occasione per dare ristoro alla Resistenza e permettere loro di riposare e riprendere respiro. Dopo le battaglie e le perdite, dopo il sangue e le lacrime, meritavano di avere qualche ora di pace.  
Lanciò uno sguardo alla fortezza, placidamente illuminata dai monitor dei terminali rimessi in funzione che cercavano in tutta la Galassia l’ultimo barlume di speranza. Poi, sospirò lentamente, mentre si avviava a passo lento verso il Falcon.  
Una volta a bordo recuperò degli indumenti asciutti, slegò i capelli fradici e li frizionò con uno straccio per levarsi di dosso la sensazione di acqua viscida e gelida che la incatramava. Si sfregò la pelle con nervoso, come se il suo corpo si fosse cosparso del sangue e delle lacrime delle decine e decine di ribelli morti in quei cieli. Sfregò con impeto, fino a che non sentì una intensa sensazione di bruciore sul braccio destro.  
Spostò lentamente lo sguardo verso quella ferita ancora sanguinante, provocata da una delle guardie pretoriane durante il loro scontro e dovette trattenere il respiro per ricacciare indietro un senso di nausea talmente forte da farla tremare.  
Quella sincronia nata da uno scambio di sguardi, quell’armonia che la faceva sentire protetta, potente… ma ricordava perfettamente anche la preoccupazione e la voglia di saperlo al sicuro, una sensazione che le rimbombava nella testa, quasi un urlo straziante proveniente della Forza stessa.  
Con quel ricordo, al centro della cabina del Millennium Falcon, sentiva ogni fibra del suo corpo vibrare e ogni singolo battito rimbombare, propagandosi in tutte le sue vene.  
Non capiva cosa le stesse accadendo, era una sensazione che non riusciva a spiegare. Era come se mani invisibili la stessero stringendo, facendola sentire finalmente al sicuro, protetta, come se un battito di cuore perduto, nascosto fra le pieghe del tempo, la stesse chiamando con la dolcezza ingenua di chi sogna ancora l’arcobaleno.  
Si voltò di scatto, con sentimenti contrastanti che le lanciavano segnali opposti. La speranza nel cuore di vederlo riaffiorare dietro di lei e la disperata consapevolezza che non sarebbe stato possibile. E, come temeva, la sua paura ebbe la meglio: era di nuovo sola.  
Sconfitta dal peso delle ultime ore, dal freddo e dalla stanchezza, si sedette placidamente al tavolo, attenta a non attivare la scacchiera. Non era in vena di assistere allo scontro di quegli ologrammi e, a dire il vero, non era in vena di fare proprio niente.  
Si limitò a rovistare nei cassetti sopra la sua testa per recuperare una coperta e cercare di riattivare la circolazione che si era congelata per il freddo. Rovistò con una sensazione di colpa che le trafiggeva il petto, come se stesse rubando qualcosa a qualcuno che non c’era più. Ripensò ad Han, un frammentario ricordo che la obbligò a stringere forte gli occhi per poterlo cacciar via.  
Trovò una coperta marrone ripiegata su se stessa: sicuramente era lì da molto tempo, eppure profumava di buono. Con la mano destra la estrasse dal vano porta oggetti e, senza volerlo, fece cadere a terra un qualcosa di piccolo e morbido che rimbalzò sul pavimento con lo stesso frastuono che avrebbe potuto fare dell’ovatta.  
Richiuse lo sportello, poggiò la coperta di lana sul tavolo e si chinò a terra per capire che cos’era caduto.  
Prese fra le mani un piccolo bambolotto di pezza, cucito probabilmente a mano dato i segni poco precisi delle cuciture. Era un omino stilizzato con un ciuffo di capelli castani, due minuscoli bottoni a dargli la vista, un sorriso fatto di spago rosso e una tunica grigia da Jedi.  
Tenendolo fra le mani, Rey si risedette sulla panca. Un profumo di fiori selvatici le inebriò il corpo, cullandola come una madre culla il suo bambino. In realtà, non sapeva o non ricordava cosa si provasse a essere abbracciati da una madre, ma quel fagotto di stoffe, cucite alla bel e meglio, le trasmetteva una sensazione di calore e serenità infantile da riuscire a risollevarla.  
Non si fece domande, non si diede risposte. Era troppo stanca.  
Si lasciò semplicemente andare fra quelle dolci vesti della notte e si sdraiò lungo la panca, portando il gioco al petto e stringendolo forte a sé, per sentirsi protetta e scacciare tutti i demoni che la stavano schiacciando. Poi chiuse semplicemente gli occhi.  
  
  
_Stringendo contro il petto il suo fidato amico di pezza, Ben si arrampicò sul sedile del pilota nella cabina di comando del Falcon._  
_Ci volle un po’ di furbizia e forza nelle braccia e nella gambe, ma una volta riuscito a salire su quel trono, tutto felice e orgoglioso, si alzò in piedi e scrutò fuori il panorama che lo circondava: una grande e immensa distesa di prati fioriti e acque cristalline che permettevano al sole e agli altri pianeti della Galassia di specchiarsi. Era come se quel pianeta fosse illuminato da una luce talmente potente da poter spezzare qualsiasi forma di oscurità._  
_Avvolto nella sua veste da notte azzurra, si sedette a gambe ciondoloni sulla sedia, solitamente occupata dal padre, e rimase ad osservare i prati del colore dello smeraldo per qualche minuto prima di iniziare a dondolarsi avanti e indietro. Aveva due grandi occhi luminosi, ricolmi di quella ingenua speranza fanciullesca che contraddistingueva i bambini. Aveva capelli scuri, nerissimi, arruffati sulla testa e la pelle chiara, liscia. Stringendo fra le braccia quel fantoccio dal ciuffo di capelli castani, due minuscoli bottoni a dargli la vista, un sorriso fatto di spago rosso e una tunica grigia da Jedi, aspettava. E aspettava…_  
_Aspettava probabilmente che suo padre tornasse a casa e gli baciasse la testolina, prendendolo fra le braccia e sedendosi al suo posto per poi farlo rannicchiare sulle sue gambe. Ed allora, proprio in quel momento, avrebbe iniziato a raccontargli meravigliose avventure, grandi arcani e leggende della galassia che lui non riusciva a capire, ma che lo facevano sentire cullato da quella voce così calda e famigliare._  
_Quando accadeva, tutto diventava straordinario, ma sapeva che quei momenti erano solamente fugaci sogni destinati a svanire nel tempo. Sapeva non sarebbero durati in eterno e sapeva che, settimana dopo settimana, mese dopo mese, divenivano sempre più radi. E, forse, proprio perché succedeva così raramente, così poco spesso, che fremeva e sperava in quei momenti ogni volta che suo padre tornava a casa da uno dei suoi lunghi viaggi._  
_In silenzio, sgattaiolava fuori dal suo lettino, attraversava il grande salotto irrorato in ogni momento del giorno da una luce meravigliosa, e si intrufolava sul Millennium Falcon. Sperando con tutto se stesso che suo padre, il Generale Han Solo, raggiungesse quel fortino solamente per lui._  
_Ma quel giorno, come molti altri, suo padre non arrivò._  
_Ben si addormentò rannicchiato sulla sedia del pilota, stringendosi su se stesso e lasciando che il suo viso si bagnasse da fredde e cupe lacrime._  
_Solo poco dopo, una grande figura dal pelo folto, fece capolino sul Falcon per riacciuffare il piccolo fuggitivo._  
_Chewbe sapeva sempre dove trovarlo, sapeva che l’unica cosa che il piccolo Ben desiderava più di ogni altra cosa nella Galassia era una presenza più costante da parte del padre e della madre, impegnati giorno dopo giorno in doveri diplomatici, che impedivano loro di vederlo crescere e farlo sentire amato come un bambino merita di essere.  
Vedendolo addormentato e senza fare troppo rumore, lo prese fra le sue grandi braccia, accoccolandolo contro la sua calda e folta pelliccia. Era piccolo, talmente piccolo ed esile da sembrare così fragile… _  
_Chewbe lo scrutò attentamente e mormorò un qualcosa che assomigliava quasi ad un “Non sei da solo”. Poi, senza aspettare il ritorno di Han, lo portò fuori dal Falcon, diretto a casa._  
  
  
Rey si svegliò di soprassalto, come se qualcuno le avesse tirato addosso un secchio d’acqua ghiacciata e dovette spendere qualche minuto per capire che era ancora notte.  
Stupidamente, constatò di trovarsi sul Millennium Falcon, stringendo ancora al petto quel fantoccio rovente dal sorriso di speranza e che, ora, profumava di quel bambino dagli occhi grandi e luminosi.  
Inspirò più volte a bocca aperta per regolarizzare il respiro e allontanare quel sogno così vivido e reale che le aveva infestato il sonno e, solo in quell'istante, si rese conto che c’era qualcuno seduto ai suoi piedi, un qualcuno che l’aveva amorevolmente avvolta nella coperta e aveva vegliato il suo riposo.  
\- Era del mio Ben… - mormorò quella voce calda, famigliare e gentile.  
Rey scrutò nell'oscurità i lineamenti stanchi di quella donna che portava sulle spalle il peso di una vita di lotte, sacrifici e perdite incalcolabili. – Generale… io… non volevo… - La ragazza abbassò lo sguardo, sentendosi in colpa per aver preso in mano quel ricordo di pezza.  
Ma Leia le poggiò una mano calda sulla gambe. Una mano calda e dolce, materna. – Lo feci io. Non sono mai stata brava nei lavori manuali, ma lo cucii io dall’inizio alla fine… Era la cosa che più amava… Non se ne separava mai. – Sorrise mesta, mentre i suoi occhi si velavano di ricordi. – Aveva circa tre o quattro anni quando lo feci. Si ruppe milioni e milioni di volte e sia io, che Han, o persino Chewbacca lo riparavamo _ogni volta_. – Abbassò lo sguardo per un istante, poi fissò Rey. – Volevamo che lui comprendesse il significato della speranza. – Si interruppe un istante, quanto bastava per accarezzarle la gamba e sospirare. – Ma la realtà è che a un bambino non serve l’affetto di un giocattolo… e io non l’ho saputo amare abbastanza…  
  
  
  
____________________  
  
Se siete arrivati fino a qui significa che non ho scritto poi così tante sciocchezze.  
E' la mia prima fanfics su Star Wars e spero di aver utilizzato un linguaggio accettabile. In caso contrario, non esitate a dirmelo!  
Sbagliando si impara e io apprezzo sempre le critiche costruttive.  



	2. Chapter 2 - Broken Inside

#  **Ad Astra per Aspera**

##  **Capitolo 2: Broken Inside**

##  _**Star Destroyer** _

  
  
Aveva dato sfogo tutta la sua collera fino a quando ogni fibra del suo corpo, ogni molecola del suo essere, iniziò a implorare pietà, supplicando una tregua per recuperare le forze e interrompere quello strazio.  
Aveva distrutto tutto quello che gli si era parato davanti, con una furia talmente potente e brutale da far tremare l’intera stazione spaziale a ogni fendente.  
Persino Hux, solitamente spavaldo e per nulla intimorito da quel giovane poco incline a quella compostezza che contraddistingueva Darth Vader, si era tenuto alla larga per evitare di finire a brandelli o, peggio, squartato come i muri delle stanze personali del corpo di comando dello Star Destroyer.  
Ren aveva vomitato tutta la rabbia, tutta la frustrazione e tutto il dolore con così tanta furia che, adesso, si sentiva completamente vuoto e in preda a spasmi muscolari talmente forti da farlo vacillare sotto il peso del suo corpo.  
Senza energie, lasciò cadere a terra la sua spada laser e, con un ultimo scatto d’ira, tirò un pugno alla lamiera già incrinata, cercando di aumentare il dolore del corpo per non sentire più quello della mente.  
Ma alla fine, devastato, si era ritrovato seduto per terra, addossato al muro, col sudore che gli imperlava il viso, una mano insanguinata e tumefatta, il cuore che pulsava talmente forte da sfinirlo e la testa che esplodeva. Un miscuglio di pensieri, volti, parole e sofferenza che lo dilaniava a ogni respiro.  
  
_Le tue emozioni ti hanno reso debole._  
 _Non prendere questa strada, Ben..._  
 _Ci vediamo, ragazzino._  
 ** _Ben!_**  
 _Non prendere questa strada, Ben..._  
 _Ci vediamo, ragazzino._  
 ** _Ben!_**  
 _Le tue emozioni ti hanno reso debole._  
  
Era circondato dal buio più cupo e spettrale che avesse mai visto, un buio talmente spesso che nessuna delle stelle della Galassia avrebbe potuto dissipare.  
Si portò la mano ancora sana alla testa, mentre l’altra, dalle nocche completamente insanguinate per i tagli provocati dalla lamiera, era poggiata sul suo ginocchio. Pulsava e bruciava a ogni battito di cuore.  
 _Strano_ , pensò. Proprio lui che pensava di non avere un cuore, e forse nemmeno un’anima, percepiva il suo rimbombare sino nei timpani. Un rimbombare veloce, cadenzato e regolare. Un rimbombare che pareva quasi l’urlo incessante e atroce di un bambino smarrito, trafitto da centinaia di spade roventi, come un piccolo angelo decaduto fra le lingue taglienti dell’inferno…  
  
_Le tue emozioni ti hanno reso debole._  
 _Non prendere questa strada, Ben..._  
 _Ci vediamo, ragazzino._  
 ** _Ben!_**  
  
Chiuse gli occhi, stringendo forte le palpebre. - Maledizione… - Imprecò fra sé e sé, mentre la testa implodeva e un groppo in gola iniziava a incendiare i suoi polmoni.  
Com’era arrivato a quel punto? Era diventato il Nuovo Leader Supremo, l’essere più temuto nell’Universo. Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi rinvigorito e traboccante di fluida e tangibile forza oscura, quel potere nefasto che scorreva nelle vene del grande Darth Vader, suo nonno.  
Eppure non si sentiva per niente così. Non si sentiva traboccante di alcun potere, se non di sofferenza e di quella sgradevole sensazione d’inadeguatezza che gli teneva la mano da quando aveva iniziato a fare i primi passi.  
Si sentiva debole e smarrito, come un bambino dimenticato, al quale l’Universo aveva voltato le spalle. Sentiva gli occhi bruciare, pieni di aguzzi aghi che s’imprimevano sino in profondità, conficcandosi nel suo cervello e impedendogli di vedere.  
Faceva male, dannatamente male.  
Grazie all’addestramento del Leader Supremo Snoke, era stato abituato a dolori indicibili e a torture fisiche e mentali lancinanti. Sapeva cosa si provava a sentire qualcuno insinuarsi nella tua testa e serpeggiarne all’interno con la brutalità di diavolo affamato. Tuttavia quel dolore lontano non era niente in confronto a quello che stava provando in quel momento.  
  
_Non prendere questa strada, **Ben**._  
 _Non prendere questa strada, **Ben**._  
 _Non prendere questa strada, **Ben**._  
 _Non prendere questa strada, **Ben**._  
  
Con un impeto di collera, picchiò la mano ferita sul pavimento, acutizzandone le ferite.  
  
_Ci vediamo, **ragazzino**._  
 _Ci vediamo, **ragazzino**._  
 _Ci vediamo, **ragazzino**._  
 _Ci vediamo, **ragazzino**._  
  
Ancora una volta, scagliò quel groviglio di pelle lacera sul lastricato metallico.  
  
_Le tue emozioni ti hanno reso debole._  
 _Le tue emozioni ti hanno reso debole._  
 _Le tue emozioni ti hanno reso debole._  
 _Le tue emozioni ti hanno reso debole._  
  
Si portò entrambe le mani alla testa, stringendola con tutta la forza che ancora aveva in corpo. - BASTA! – Gridò, mentre la mano esplodeva di dolore pulsante e la sua mente si contorceva satura di voci.  
Erano voci chiare, quasi tangibili. Riusciva perfettamente distinguerle, ma non sapeva come fermarle e scacciarle dai suoi timpani lacerati. Era un riecheggiare d'implori, di richiami, di supplice e di dannate umiliazioni verbali che lo stavano schiacciando, come se fosse un groviglio di ossa rotte e pelle macera da calpestare senza ritegno.  
  
_Farò **qualsiasi** cosa._  
  
Poi, quella voce.  
  
_Farò **qualsiasi** cosa._  
  
Cristallina e talmente famigliare da ferirgli il volto.  
  
_Farò **qualsiasi** cosa._  
  
E quel tocco caldo, leggero e morbido sulla guancia destra.  
  
_Farò **qualsiasi** cosa._  
  
Una sensazione che aveva dimenticato. Che sentiva talmente lontana da iniziare a pensare che fosse solo il frutto della sua mente malata, un tranello creato apposta per farlo cadere. E per farlo soffrire.  
Si morse il labbro inferiore fino a farlo sanguinare. Lo morse con forza percependo in bocca il sapore metallico del sangue, senza riuscire a comprendere se volesse continuare ad ascoltare quella voce oppure allontanarla per sempre e dimenticarla, com’era stato dimenticato lui.  
Una parte di sé, la odiava. La odiava immensamente. Mentre l’altra parte, le implorava di restare, di continuare a parlargli ancora, e ancora, e ancora… finché non si fosse addormentato. Proprio come quando era un bambino dai capelli arruffati, proprio come quando aspettava il suo ritorno a casa stringendo al petto il suo fantoccio di pezza, proprio come quando credeva che dopo ogni tempesta sarebbe sorto sempre l’arcobaleno…  
In quell’istante, mentre la voce risuonava calma nella sua mente come un mantra, riuscì a distendere i muscoli. Il suo cuore e il suo respiro rallentarono quella corsa impazzita e percepì qualcosa di caldo avvolgerlo con una delicatezza che non ricordava di aver mai provato su se stesso. Una delicatezza che gli fece riaffiorare alla mente il viso di Rey, quel viso fresco, pulito e a tratti ingenuo.  
Una donna forte.  
Una donna stanca.  
In piedi.  
Al centro dell’unica cosa che lui avesse mai chiamato “casa”.  
Infine, allo stremo, chiuse gli occhi, scivolando a terra privo di sensi.   
  
  



End file.
